


Day 4 prompt King

by Grace_Logan



Series: TsukkiKage Week [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: light Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ah, sorry. I got blood on your shirt."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4 prompt King

“Aha~ there he is!” Tsukishima crooned, a smirk twisting his mouth and narrowing his eyes. Kageyama looked up at him and frowned.

“Tsukishima?... For tonight, can you please leave me alone?” He asked. He sounded tired and defeated, his shoulders were slumped and his brow creased. Tsukishima ignored him and surged forward, getting right up in Kageyama’s space.

“What’s that king? I couldn’t hear your orders properly?” Tsukishima leered at him. He blamed his hands being in his pockets for not being able to react in time as Kageyama twisted his shirt collar in his hands and yanked him down to his level.

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP ALL THE KING BULLSHIT ALREADY…” Kageyama’s grip waned and he looked away. Tsukishima had caught the tears gathering in his eyes however, and he couldn’t miss them rolling down the king’s cheeks.

“Please Tsukishima.” He muttered. “Just stop.”

Kageyama let go and stepped away. They stood in silence, Kageyama didn’t look at Tsukishima and Tsukishima didn’t say a word nor grunt in reply. Kageyama shook his head, wiped at his tears, took two steps back, turned and ran away from him.

“Kageyama!” Tsukishima made as if to go after him but stopped. Kageyama had already disappeared from view and Kei had no idea where he was going.

#

Kageyama didn’t show up at practice the next day. He wasn’t in classes and hadn’t contacted anybody. Tsukishima felt a little bit responsible but he didn’t show it, and didn’t acknowledge it and scoffed every time someone brought up checking on their wayward setter.

‘He’ll be here tomorrow.’ He’d said…

Only he wasn’t. And still, nobody had heard a word from him.

On third day of his absence Daichi sent Hinata to check on him. Hinata didn’t even get through the front door of his house. Nobody had answered, it didn’t even look like someone had been home recently. The house had been silent as the grave.

Tsukishima admitted to feeling a small inkling of guilt and later that night, he spoke to Yamaguchi.

#

“Nah Tsukki, what do you think about Kageyama disappearing?” Yamaguchi asked, startling Tsukishima from his homework. They didn’t usually make small talk when they studied, Yamaguchi seemed concerned though…

Tsukishima didn’t look up from his page, he glanced over his answers as he replied.

“He’ll be back eventually.”

Yamaguchi had hummed at him. He could feel the burn of Yamaguchi’s stare scorching holes through his skull but he didn’t look up from his page, reading and rereading his answers to make sure they were all correct.

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything to do with that would you?”

“No.” Tsukishima flipped back a page in his note book and checked the answers of last night’s homework. Just to remind himself of what they were doing.

“Tsukki, you’re doing it again.”

“Shut up Yamaguchi, I’m trying to study.”

“Sorry Tsukki, but don’t lie to me. What did you do?”

Tsukishima slapped a hand down on his book and glared at Yamaguchi who barely reacted more than a slightly startled blink.

“I called him king once and he burst into tears!”

“Tsukki! It is your fault, you have to fix this!”

“How could I have known he would cry and run away!”

#

Yamaguchi got to school earlier than he did the next day. Daichi stared him down like a piece of meat for afternoon practice and was twice as hard on him in training and behavioural reprimands. At the end of practice Daichi pulled him aside and told him to go see Kageyama or don’t come back to practice.

Tsukishima huffed but when Daichi glared at him he nodded and wholeheartedly agreed to do his bidding. It had nothing to do with the growing toxic ball of regret, guilt and concern inside his chest.

#

Tsukishima stood on Kageyama’s door step, debating on whether or not he was actually going to try or just tell Daichi that he’d showed up but nobody opened the door. Just as he was leaning towards a half-truth he had the sudden realization that Yamaguchi would know he was lying and would definitely dob him in to Daichi.

He sighed, stepped up and knocked on the door and waited, and waited, and waited. He scowled at the door as if it had personally offended him and jabbed the doorbell instead three times in quick succession and waited, and waited, and waited, and turned and stomped off the step just before a loud crash came from the houses second floor.

Tsukishima spun back, stepped forward and hammered the door with his fist.

“Kageyama!” _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“Kageyama!” _Bang! Bang! Bang!_

“Kageyama!” _Bang! Bang!_

Tsukishima rested his fist on the door and sneered down at his feet. He could not fathom why he was still there. If Kageyama wanted to ignore him and chuck a tantrum and destroy things then fine, let him. It’ll be no skin off his nose…

He cursed himself as he reached for the door handle. He gave it a jiggle and pushed the door open, pausing in concern. How long had the door been unlocked? Had someone broken in? What had crashed up-stairs earlier?

Kei took a moment to look around at the clinical cold home that Kageyama resided in. It looked like a house from a magazine, prim and proper, perfect in every way except that one factor that creeped Kei out. It didn’t feel like a home, it didn’t look lived in.

He brushed away his thoughts and quietly made his way upstairs, wary of any potential thugs that might have broken in. It would explain the unlocked door. Tsukishima paused on the landing and waited and when nobody jumped out at him with a knife or a bat or a gun he relaxed and looked around.

“Kageyama.” He called, approaching the only open door on the second floor with light flooding the hallway. He stopped, mentally prepared himself, and pushed the door open. From what he could see when he was approaching part of the room was in disarray. The rest of it wasn’t much better.

Torn up paper littered the floor along with a shattered picture frame and shards of a cup with blood on them. Tobio sat against his bed, knees up at his chest and face hidden behind them. One arm crossed over the top of his knees holding them in place as his other hand, clenched in a fist, dribbled blood on to the floor boards. His body shook and sobs wrenched themselves from Tobio’s throat and Kei stood there in the doorway and watched.

“Kageyama.” He muttered in shock. Kageyama’s head shot up and he glared at Kei as if he were the most disgusting thing he’d ever laid eyes on.

“What are you doing here?” He asked, voice low and trembling as he cried. Kei didn’t answer him, he stood in place, didn’t move, didn’t make a sound and Kageyama tensed up and sobbed.

“WHAT DO YOU WANT TSUKISHIMA? WHY ARE YOU HERE?” Kageyama pushed himself to his feet and stomped over the mess without even flinching when little flakes of glass embedded themselves in his foot. He shoved Kei out of his room and twice more down hall before he cringed, wiped his eyes and yelled at him again.

“GET OUT! TSUKISHIMA, GET OUT!” He beat at Kei’s chest in a flurry of fists as Tsukishima raised his arms to protect himself. Kageyama was not weak.

“Kageyama stop.” He wasn’t listening, he backed Tsukishima up the hall, shoving him and hitting him and crying. Kei was at a loss, he had never seen such an emotional outburst except in tv shows. It frightened him as much as it made him worry, someone was going to get hurt if this continued and Kei had a feeling that it wouldn’t be him.

“Kageyama… Kageyama calm down!” Tsukishima grabbed one of Tobio’s flailing arms and held it still in a vice grip. Kageyama tried to tug it away but quickly gave up and went back to screaming at him and whacking him with his opposite hand.

“LEAVE!” Tsukishima jerked Kageyama to a stop, both the setters thin wrists in his grasp. Tobio stopped and let his arms be dragged up above his head. He stopped yelling and struggling and just stood and cried, muttering small demands for Kei to leave when he could form the words.

Tsukishima sighed and dropped Kageyama’s arms, quickly pulling his king into a hug and trapping his arms at his sides.

“It’s alright now..” Kei paused before he let ‘king’ slip from his lips again. Kageyama didn’t sound right or feel right coming from him, and especially not in this situation. “It’s alright Tobio.”

Kageyama sagged against him. His head dropped onto Kei’s shoulder and his body leaned into Kei’s, fitting snug against him and rocking him back against a wall. At least he wouldn’t have to stand for both of them.

When he was sure Kageyama wasn’t about to start hitting him again he ran his fingers soothingly through Tobio’s soft hair like his own mother did when he was upset and placed a kiss on the top of Tobio’s head. He ignored his embarrassment though he had no doubt that Kageyama could hear how his heart rate picked up. But it seemed to work, Tobio wasn’t shaking so much and his sobs were getting softer as he calmed down.

“I’m sorry Tobio. I shouldn’t have said what I did after you asked me not to.” Tsukishima muttered into Tobio’s hair.

“It’s fine. It’s just been a bad week.” Tobio mumbled into Kei’s chest. Kei kissed the top of Tobio’s head again, trying to convey his apology in a deeper way. In turn, Tobio wrapped his arms around Kei’s middle and he knew all was forgiven.

Kei let them stay like that in the hallway until he spotted the blood patches on the floor following where Kageyama had placed his feet when he’d tried to chase Tsukishima away. He pulled away suddenly and demanded to know where the first aid kit was as he forced Kageyama to sit down on the floor and stretch out his legs to take the pressure off his feet. Tobio pointed to a door and said it was under the sink and Kei rushed away into a bathroom, tore open the sink cupboard and snatched the first aid kit from its shelf before he ran back, dumped it on the ground beside Tobio’s feet and flipped it open.

He took one look at the little lacerations in Tobio’s foot and sternly informed him that he would not be walking for a few days and there would definitely be no volleyball until his feet were healed. Kageyama opened his mouth to protest but cut himself off with a yelp as he clenched his bleeding fist and Tsukishima pulled out one of the larger shards of glass from his feet.

“Ah, sorry. I got blood on your shirt.” Kageyama said, trying to distract himself with anything from the pain of having someone pull tiny pieces of glass from his feet with tweezers.

“You’ll just have to buy me a new one then won’t you?” Tsukishima replied, dead serious as he carefully pinched another piece of glass and yanked it out. Tobio made a discomforting noise, whether it was about buying Kei a new shirt or the glass sliding out of his foot Kei didn’t know but it made him smile none the less.

“Also, you have to talk to Daichi tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was loosely pulled from a conversation I had with Yurika_Schiffer about a TsukkiKage incident. Though I took a more angsty route ;)
> 
> And again, it's not been proof read ;P please tell me if you see any mistakes kay~ thanks :)


End file.
